


Undertale AU One-shots

by AllAboardTheFeelsTrain



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboardTheFeelsTrain/pseuds/AllAboardTheFeelsTrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot book consisting of X Readers, I will do personal ones at request! And different Sans X Sans one-shots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OK! Instead of making a one-shot book for every Sans out there! I've decided to write ONE BIG ONE-SHOT BOOK CONSISTING OF ALL SANS!

Now, I WILL take request for personalized one-shots, one-shots made especially for the person that reqested it so insted of "(Y/n)" or "your name" it will have that person's name insted!

YOU CAN REQUEST ANY AU OUT THERE FOR ANY SANS! AND YES I WILL ON OCASSION WRITE A LEMON! (No I don't need a Co author but your always welcome to ask to be one!) 

*IMPORTANT*: To avoid any unnecessary questions, NO I will NOT be doing any Fontcest. SORRY!

If you have any questions, comments, request, or anything else, please put it in the comments below! 

The next chapter will be an Error Sans X Ink Sans! Because it is my OTP!


	2. Paint Over Your Mistakes (Error!Sans X Ink!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's job is to destroy, Ink's job is too create. They could never like eachother! There too different! Right?

Too many timeliness, too many souls, too many strings, too many glitches, well he's one, I guess. He's been here erasing and destroying timeliness scence, well I don't know when, all I know is that he's been here for a long time. He, Error, the one that destroys.

Not enough timeliness, not enough souls, not enough monsters, not enough life. He represents this, I know. He's been here creating the beauty if the timeliness and all who lives within them. Heck! He created me and you! He's been here for as long as Error has. Him, Ink, the one that creates.

 

Ink smiled happily as he painted a bright blue bird, the painting literally springing to life and chirping happily. Ink smiled as he watched the creature fly away, only for a few moments though, he had to return to his work.

Error, who wasn't too far away, watched the bird that the rainbow skeleton had created fly twords him, and land at his glitchy feet.

This isn't the first time Error had watched Ink work. He had always loved to watch him create the beautiful life that he was made to destroy, it almost made him sad. Error wished that he was useful for more than destroying timeless, he longed to hold one of Ink's creations without accidently turning into a puddle of black glitchy goo.

Error bent down and smiled at the bird and it's happy song. "MaYBee I cAn Doo It THis TiMee." Error said holding out his red and yellow glitchy hands to the animal, who pleasantly hopped into them. A couple of moments past and everything was fine, the bird was still well and singing. Error beamed, maybe he had finally not hurt someone for a change.

But Error thought too soon, the bird let out an agonizing screech of pain before melting into a pool of black glitch-infested goop. Error's smile disappeared as a look of guilt, sorrow, and deviation found it's place on his skull as tears pricked into the corners of his red eyesockets. Error looked at the goo on his hands and at his feet. He had destroyed something beautiful once again.

"Error?" A male voice spoke making the glitch look up tears still in his eyesockets. There a couple of feet away from him, stood Ink, holding his giant paintbrush splattered with all the colors of the rainbow, he didn't look mad. "Why are you here? I-" Ink looked at Error and frowned a wave of sympathy and confusion washed over him. "Are you okay? You look upset.."

"I-i'M-" Error said, a dark blue blush on his skull, taking a step back and wiping away the evidence of tears, Error slipped on the black goo underneath him landing in the black substance. Ink's eyes widened and he bent down to meet the glitch's hight. "You okay?" He asked again holding out his hand.

Error didn't dare touch the rainbow skeleton's hand in fear of hurting him. "I'Mm sOorRyy I DidN'ttt MEan Too DeStRoY tHhe AnImAll! It JusssT HaPPenEdd!" Error spat out tears forming again, a couple breaking free. Ink looked surprised and grabbed one of Error's wrist smiling softly at the emotionally hurt skeleton. "Hey it's okay! I can fix it!" Ink said grabbing his rainbow splattered paintbrush with his free hand and turning the black goo into a bird once more.

Error's eyes widened, tears dripped down his skull as he watched the bird land on his head without melting. "It's no big deal Error! I know you didn't mean it! Besides," Ink beamed as he clutched the giant brush. "I can paint over your mistakes!" At that moment Error felt something spark inside of him, it wasn't something the glitch had felt before, no, it was something that made him feel...Safe.

Ink let go of Error's wrist and held out his hand once more to him. Only this time Error didn't feel the power that made him destroy everything he touched surging through his veins like he normally did, this time he confedently grabbed the rainbow skeleton's hand and he helped the puppeteer up, a smile plastered on both there faces.

Error had finally, touched something that he didn't destroy, and had something much more powerful than any destruction he could cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T CARE!! I SHIP IT!!
> 
> (That is literally my theme song)


End file.
